24fandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Gunman6/People knocked out by Jack Bauer
I decided to scan episode-by-episode and finally use all the already uploaded pictures that are in the scenes in which Bauer knocks anyone unconscious (hopefully it can be updated some once I successfully convert my previously crappy pics into something superior). I should know this by now but so far I know I'm missing a key step in terms of having the text flow accordingly to the left of the photo grid.--Gunman6 (talk) 01:40, September 5, 2012 (UTC) :Day 1 Knock-Outs Table complete. :)--Gunman6 (talk) 18:37, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Day 4 complete. Starting Day 5 soon!--Gunman6 (talk) 05:09, September 6, 2012 (UTC) ::Hey, great page! I hope you don't mind but I took the liberty of uploading and adding the missing pictures, as well a correcting a couple of typos. As I said on Talk:Chinese consulate, the guy he knocks out with Lee Jong is Su Ming. Also, there were a couple of Day 3 ones from the prison you may have missed: this guy and this guy. He very likely knocked out this guy too but that wasn't seen on-screen. ::I know you've changed the format to a table since, but in answer to your first question, if you put the code below each section, it'll put anything below that on a completely new line to stop the text bunching up out of sync with the pictures. Anyway, keep up the good work!--Acer4666 (talk) 10:19, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Nice work Gunman. I love it. I love everything about the moment from it. But could do with Mark (Day 1) as Mark (Day 1)|Mark like that? --Station7 (talk) 15:17, September 6, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks guys! Anyway, I apologize for missing those two prison guards but that makes sense why I missed them (chaotic scene). Are you sure the last guy got KO'ed though? I do recall that scene just being a complete cut-away and only recall most of the guards just getting attacked or KO'ed by the prisoners themselves. Why would Jack KO that guard after he helped him open the gate? To prevent him from not allowing Ramon to escape with him? @Station7, glad this could work out. I could credit the Mark guy like that, I just figured that it would be better to link to every character's page for relevance. ;) Anyway, thanks for that spacing assist, tell me if I'm doing it wrong please should it occur. --Gunman6 (talk) 16:14, September 6, 2012 (UTC) ::Hey! Couple of things: ::About the spacing code, sorry I put "nowiki" tabs around it just so it would display on the talk page, I didn't realise you would copy from the source code. So, omit the "nowiki" around the thing to use it, like so ::What station7 is talking about is "piping" a link: If you do this Mark (again omit the nowiki tabs to use it) then it will link to the "Mark (Day 1)" page but display "Mark", like this: Mark. Its a nifty trick to learn! ::As for the control room guy KO, no it's not confirmed, a bit like Cofell's chauffeur, I just assumed it because Jack normally knocks people out after coercing them to do something (Kevin Carroll in the gaines compound, Rossler's penthouse guard etc.) and also wouldn't want the guy telling everyone else which way they'd gone. ::Also - minor things here - Jack didn't use a sleeper hold to knock out George Mason in the opening episode, he tranq'd him in the leg! ;) also the riot guard he took armour off was in 5pm-6pm, not 4pm-5pm. Hope you continue work on this excellent page soon :)--Acer4666 (talk) 16:52, September 6, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm in everyone's debt. Yes, again, I should've learned it by now and will implement it so. And I knew I had something wrong with the Mason part but didn't know which ... (Facepalm). Anyway, yeah, the guard logic makes sense but I don't recall even any moment in the scene where he could've reached over and made the guard pass out. The chauffeur makes sense because you actually see him escorting the man around the corner and there's no other way he could've gotten into the car likewise but while Bauer is alert, I suspect he was more about getting out of there and losing the breadcrumb trail he had left than making anymore enemies.--Gunman6 (talk) 17:12, September 6, 2012 (UTC) :Heck, is there an online place for 24 DVDrip screencaps (similar to X-Files) or a videoclip of the guard scene. I'm up for anything as long as I reinspect it half the time.;)--Gunman6 (talk) 17:14, September 6, 2012 (UTC) At the Day 3 section, it's not good numbered. It says 3 times 1. But it should be 1 2 3. --Station7 (talk) 18:02, September 6, 2012 (UTC) More pics Have added more pics as well as the s5ep2 FBI guy who wasn't on - the later days will need re-numbering. Looking forward to this page expanding more!--Acer4666 (talk) 21:49, September 25, 2012 (UTC) :Great eyes, I somehow counted him but somehow didn't write down how many people were KO'ed per episode except for certain occasions but unfortunately, this Day 5 portion needs a tad more work. :Thanks for remembering and getting a nice capture of the takedowns. I also have forgotten this one CTU guard (in white) who he takes down with one punch. It's where Bauer confronts Miles Papazian (Episode 15???)--Gunman6 (talk) 07:08, September 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah, though he does jab that guy in the throat and he goes down, the guard gets straight back up and restrains Bauer so I dunno if that would count as a "knock-out"--Acer4666 (talk) 15:44, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Alright, if that's the case forget it although I would like to see more info on that one Day 3 guard who opens the exit, who you presumed might've been KO'ed. ;)--Gunman6 (talk) 16:00, September 26, 2012 (UTC) :Day 7's descriptions are complete and I'll try to complete Day 6 tonight if I get more free time. --Gunman6 (talk) 18:08, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Day 2? Wasn't there any KO'ed in Day 2? Wasn't Sherry Palmer KO'ed or her bodyguard? --Station7 (talk) 13:57, September 27, 2012 (UTC) :Not that I'm aware of but if you have a scene that you can take a screenshot of, let me know.--Gunman6 (talk) 16:17, September 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Badly enough, I can't take screenshot, but as the article of Bryce says here, he is knocked out by Jack Bauer. --Station7 (talk) 05:17, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Thank you so very much! Sadly enough, I'll have to go back and reedit all the amounts but if you want to add a new table, feel free. Not sure when I'll start on it but great job at pointing out that subtle takedown. :I've also thought about doing a tally of Tony Almeida's Knock-Outs and so far you got one for him in that same episode, at least three CTU interrogation guards in Day 3 and Larry Moss in Day 7, Ep. 3 (possibly a few others later one but that's all I have for now. I might as well do it since most fans consider him their second or third favorite character on the show.--Gunman6 (talk) 06:52, September 28, 2012 (UTC) :Never mind, I added it no problem. Just need pictures of all the remaining takedowns, a better/fancier way to show the total amount and it'll be ready to add to the main site.--Gunman6 (talk) 07:05, September 28, 2012 (UTC) List is Complete (For Now ...) :Aside from a few extra details on how some of the KOs were handled and the usual miscellaneous edits, all we need now are new photos uploaded. Vladimir Bierko? Wasn't he knocked out by Jack Bauer in an episode, at the time he was captured. At the explosion, Bierko ends up captured in the next episode. --Station7 (talk) 05:26, October 5, 2012 (UTC) By the way, did Jack knocked Tony Almeida out on Day 2? --Station7 (talk) 05:28, October 5, 2012 (UTC) :All valid questions but while I thought so too, I made sure to recheck late last year when rewatching all the seasons. In the factory meltdown, Bauer headbutts Bierko but you can still see him nodding his head around prior to Bauer and him both getting encased inside the abandoned police car. I also recall him trying to take another swipe at Bauer and waving his heads around madly. In the end, the point would probably go to himself since he set off the plant explosion didn't he? :As for the Day 2 fight scene where they conveniently fitted in Carlos Bernard's real-life leg injury and Bauer twists his foot, Tony is still clearly yelling "Dammit, Jack!" after he flees the building with Kate.--Gunman6 (talk) 05:57, October 5, 2012 (UTC) ::To clarify, Jack Bauer set off the gas plant explosion by planting C4 in order to incinerate all of the sentox gas. So the point would go to him either way--Acer4666 (talk) 13:00, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Whoops, alright then I guess the thing next to know is, are they full knocked-out and in which episode would that have occurred in?--Gunman6 (talk) 17:57, October 5, 2012 (UTC)